It all hapened so fast
by animeluver8
Summary: What happened to Kushina when she was giving birth to Naruto? What was she thinking when she died? Read to find out! Rated T just in case.....


**This is just a short story I came up with while trying to sleep one night. It's about the last moments of Kushina's life while giving birth to Naruto. I hope you like it!**

**It all happened so fast**

The night had already set and the stars sparkled outside though the great fox demon was prepared to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kakashi was breathing heavily as we rushed to the hospital for the birth of my child.

_Breathe Kushina, breathe_

"We are almost there !" Kakashi's voice rang through my ears distracting from my thoughts.

We reached the hospital within 3 minutes and they placed me in a wheel chair before I fell on the ground from pain. As they rushed me to my birthing room Kakashi disappeared from my side and was nowhere to be found.

_Shit! I can't do this by myself; I need someone by my side to help me!_

I was put in a bed to wait for my baby to come. I screamed when my contractions hit, and every time a nurse walked in, I asked them to give me something to make the pain go away, to numb me up. But they just looked at me in pity and turned away.

I felt more relaxed when Jiraya came in with a smile on his face that still held concern for my wellbeing.

"kushina! I came as fast as I could when I heard you were in labor. How are you feeling?" he asked

"like someone threw 20 shirikans at my stomach. And he is coming; soon, I can feel it."

He just looked down in despair. "what's wrong?" I asked

"nothing, its nothing." he said not looking at me.

"where is Minato? Has he not been told that I am in labor?" I asked. I couldn't bare it anymore I wanted to see him; I want him to see our child. Jiraya looked up at my face and all I saw was sorrow, like he want to help me but he couldn't.

"the fox demon is attacking the village. As Hokage, he must stop the demon from causing harm to the village and its people."

"what?! But can he not at least see me for 5 minutes, at least until the child is born? Where is Kakashi? He can fight."

Now he became enraged, "no he cannot! And Kakashi is already out there risky his life! So is Rin! Minato is not only doing this for the village and its people but for you. If the demon was to get in the village you would die along with your child!"

Then it hit me. Of course, I could not be so selfish as to ask him to leave his comrades on the battle field to die without him. Another contraction hit and I grabbed my stomach. Jirayas face softened.

"I'm sorry that I'm so selfish. I could not ask him to do that." I said as an explosion rang outside.

"I have to go." He said as he kissed me on the forehead and left.

Another contraction hit and was forced into labor. It all happened so fast. It felt endless; the doctor was telling me to push and nurses wiping the sweat off my face. In the middle of it all, an Anbu wearing a mask that looked like a bird came through the window.

"Lady Kushina, lord Hokage wishes you to give him permission to use the child for the safety of the village."

That's right. We spoke of this before; our child was going to be used as a vessel for the fox's spirit. He was going to be a hero of the village. I nodded and he left through the window.

Still this continued for what seemed like hours of sweat, pain, and lots of blood. Then my child was born. I heard his healthy cries, and his small little body. After he was cleaned they handed him to me and left the room. He was so warm, he had deep blue eyes and golden blonde just like his father.

And what seemed like only minutes my vision faded and he was taken from my hands. I was in a world where I couldn't see or hear anything. My body was numb and I knew I was going to die. I want to remember all those I care for when I die.

_Kakashi Rin _

Minato beloved students and like children to me.

_Jiraya Tsunade_

Like the parents I never got to have and the godparents I want my child to have.

_Minato_

My dear husband and the father of my child. Oh how I loved him and his bright warm smile, I only wish I could have seen him one last time.

My child, my shining light in this dark world. My dream come true to have a child. The hero of the village and my only son….

_Naruto._

**SADDDDD! I'll be making another one soon but from Minato's point of view. So please comment!**

**Animeluver8**


End file.
